I'm Yours
by gatehead81
Summary: Okay I'm REALLY breaking ranks here. Not my kind of thing, but I heard this song and just saw the moment... Wedding day song for Jack and Sam. Fluffy boke bunnies at the ready. K rated, one-shot ship-fest. Seriously, soppy-soppy-ness incarnate!


**AN: Credit goes out to owners of song as well as SG-1...enjoy...and sorry guys if it's just a little to soppy to be true ;)**

**Summary: Okay I'm REALLY breaking ranks here. Not my kind of thing, but I heard this song and just saw the moment... Wedding day song for Jack and Sam. Fluffy boke* bunnies at the ready. K rated, one-shot ship-fest.**

*** btw 'boke' is another term for vomit in Ireland, just in case it doesn't translate :) and my title is the title of the song, so if you haven't heard it look it up, it's beautiful! (band name at the bottom.)**

* * *

><p><strong>I'M YOURS<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack O'Neill only had one assignment when it came to their big day and he sure hoped he had gotten it right. The choice had been a difficult one and it had taken him a long time and a lot of research. He had asked questions, dropped hints, poked about in old boxes in storage and even dared ask her dad directly but nothing was just right, nothing fitted perfectly. Nothing that was until he heard the words of a song that had not even been released in the States yet. He listened close to the demo and his heart beat faster than he ever believed possible and he just knew it was the one...nothing else would do. And now with just a few moments to go he hoped his beloved would agree. It was time to find out.<p>

Jack swallowed a little, straightened his jacket, stepped out onto the floor and turning in a brisk well practiced sweep he held out his right hand. His left was consciously tucked across his back and his feet were just the right distance apart, the lessons would pay off.

Samantha Carter smiled and ducked her head. The small immaculately curled strands of hair that fell in front of her face did nothing but highlight her beauty. Shyly she stepped forward, took his hand and allowed him to pull her close. Her palm settled lightly on his chest. "You ready?" he asked.

Sam's eyes sparkled with anticipation. She genuinely had no idea which song he and chosen for their first dance but she had no doubt at all that it would be perfect. This moment was the one thing that had bothered her. All that attention, all that pressure to get it just right. That was why he had said he would do it and now it was time. She bit her lip and tried to tune out all the eyes that were gazing adoringly at them both. "I'm ready." she whispered and turned her mouth upwards to meet his in a brief kiss.

"Good." he eased and looking over nodded his head at the band.

As the music started up Jack watched closely while Sam tried to figure out which song it was. She frowned, clearly slightly puzzled and he looked deep into her eyes, communicating with her heart. 'Just wait.' he told her and trusting him she leaned in close, moving smoothly with him as he shifted just one foot across the floor.

The intro was longer than expected and extended for another full bar. Then finally the words of the song began to drift softly out across the room. It took Sam just a few moments to know that she was never going to be able to place the song.

_# You touch these tired eyes of mine, _

_And map my face out line by line, _

_And somehow growing old feels fine... #_

"Ja-ack?" she asked, "What is this?" her eyes were bright with genuine curiosity.

_# ...I listen close for I'm not smart,_

_You wrap your thoughts in works of art...# _

"Just listen." Jack urged, his lips pressing close to her ear. He closed his eyes as she curled herself around him. "It'll all make sense when the chorus comes. I promise."

She had missed a single line but something told her this was it, this was what Jack meant. She closed her eyes and swayed with him.

_# I may not have the softest touch, _

_I may not say the words as such, _

_And though I may not look like much, _

_I'm yours._

_And though my edges may be rough, _

_I never feel I'm quite enough, _

_It may not seem like very much, _

_But I'm yours... #_

Sam's eyes opened and she looked up. "My god!" she whispered. Nothing had ever sound so much like Jack put into a song in all her life. "Where did you get this?"

"I'll tell you later, just enjoy."

The music played on, gentle cords plucked out on a single guitar and the interlude, like the intro was longer than expected. It gave them more time to simple be with each other, more space to drift deeper into their love.

_# ...You healed these scars over time, _

_Embraced my soul, _

_You loved my mind, _

_You're the only angel in my life... #_

The next few lines were lost to her but when she would listen to them again she would really understand why Jack O'Neill, the love of her life had chosen the song. But for now she clung to him absorbing all the love that he had for her and listening as closely as her beating heat would allow, catching only the last line of the verse.

_#...Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes. #_

Sam felt the tears building, Jack would always be the soldier in her eyes, and the lover, and the heart. He was the key to everything that made her who she was. As the chorus started over again she melted into his arms.

_# I may not have the softest touch... #_

Jack pulled his bride close as she faltered and knew he had made the right choice. Very soon the song would be over and they would have to emerge back out into the world, but for now it was just him and the only angel he had ever known. Sam Carter was the rock and the centre of his world and nothing would ever take that away from him. He would spend the rest of his life safe in the simple knowledge that he belonged to her. "...But I'm yours." he sang alongside the last lyrics of the song that he had chosen especially just for her and Sam Carter simply looked up telling him that she felt exactly, exactly the same.

END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you haven't heard it, listen to it and tell me it's not Jack and Sam... 'The Script, I'm Yours.' from the 2008 album 'The Script.'<strong>


End file.
